One Two Many
by Sheitan
Summary: Frustration can drive a woman to do weirds things. Yes, I would like to continue this oneshot, however, until I get a better grip of personalities of the Strawhats this "fic" is on hiatus.


A/N: This is the result of me reading too many ZoRo fics... At some point enough is enough... I do not own One Piece. I do own a guy with green hair. Not beta'ed. The fic, not the guy.

* * *

><p><em>It was a mistake from the very beginning, heck, a mistake even before it became a mistake! <em>

_ Robin slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man lying beside her, still sleeping off a combination of booze, heavy-duty sex and blood loss. She shook her head, and winced at the motion. This was wrong. _

_ The archeologist slowly sat up and eased out of bed with a silent groan. She did not feel too good herself – she was not a heavy drinker, but yesterday, the months – nay – years of sexual frustration had done away with her normal calm demeanor. 2 years apart, and nothing had changed despite all that had changed: New scars, the most obvious the one across his now permanently closed eye, his added muscle mass, his even more ridiculous aura of power. How he had grown as a fighter and a man. She had been relieved that his hair was still green and that he still could get lost in a broom closet. That some things had not changed. _

_That she still wanted to run her hands through green head of moss and crush her lips to his._

_ Nothing had changed. Soon, they had been back to the same game they had played since she had joined the crew. The sideways glances, an eye that lingered a little too long in places where nakama eyes should really not linger, an offered cup of sake and fingers that would touch briefly and electrically. Robin groaned again, audible this time. The other occupant of the bed stirred, but did not wake. She must have worn him out good and hard. She was not surprised. She was a woman of strong passions that knew what she wanted in bed, and her pent-up desires had been ... un-pent-up'ed rather forcefully. _

_ There was a wave of nausea as she stood up, but mercifully, it passed, leaving a queasy, but manageable feeling in her stomach. She headed for the bathroom, deliberately keeping her mind only on relieving herself and getting a hot shower. _

_ As the water cascaded over her, however, closing out the rest of the world, she could not push away the thoughts. _

_ They had really played that game for far too long. She had been in a way sick and tired of it, relieved when he was not around, almost convincing herself that the attraction was gone when she politely greeted him at breakfast, to BAM! have it showed in her face again the next time she saw him train, sweat glistening on his sculpted, muscular frame. She paid him back by dropping a book, which required her to bend over right in front of him to pick it up. She didn't need to talk to him. His trembling hand and those dark gazes were so laden with attraction that she was only surprised no one else on the crew had not made wolf-whistled at them long ago. Perhaps they knew, and were just as sick and tired of it as she was... _

_ She dried off and looked at herself in the steamed-up mirror. Really, whom was she kidding? She was sick and tired of this game, of him being so damn uptight, not of him._

_ And now there was no going back._

_ It had been so easy when first she had let herself go, and she had reveled in the attention, flirted outrageously and flaunting her body like she had not done in years. Not since before joining the Straw Hats. All too easy. As she had known._

_ Damn. _

_ She straightened and tightened the towel around her breasts. Well, damn it all. She was thinking too much. The sex had been surprisingly good. Apparently, he did not always go soft for the ladies. Quite the opposite, actually. Perhaps it was not such a mistake after all. _

_ Robin exited the bathroom and slipped back in bed. This time, the man did wake up and turned to look at her with a smile. _

_ "Robin-chwan, you look more lovely than ever." _

* * *

><p>This is supposed to be a one-shot. However, that title is giving me weird thoughts...<p> 


End file.
